Obsesión
by ceciicaroo
Summary: Dedicado a Lillianne-sama. Len esta obsesionado con su compañera de clase y desea confesarse.


Eran las 7:50 de la mañana del último día de clases antes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Todos los estudiantes de La Universidad V estaban emocionados por poder regresar a sus casas y descansar de las ajetreadas vidas universitarias que habían llevado durante todo el año. A excepción de todos, había un único estudiante que estaba muy decepcionado por el comienzo de las vacaciones. Su nombre era Len y era un joven apuesto de 21 años que estaba preocupado por la idea de no poder volver a ver en mucho tiempo a quien él consideraba como el amor de su vida.

Len estaba enamorado de Rin, una de sus compañeras de clase, y a pesar de nunca haberle hablado ni haberla mirado directamente a los ojos, él sabía todo acerca de ella. El amor que Len sentía por Rin no tenía una explicación lógica, sin embargo él sabía que algún día aquella joven y hermosa estudiante terminaría por volverlo loco. La obsesión de Len crecía día a día y sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a observar, seguir y escuchar a Rin a escondidas. A pesar de saber que todo lo que hacía no era ético, no podía parar de pensar y de estar pendiente de ella casi todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Rin era una joven de la misma edad de Len con una hermosa cabellera rubia que apenas rozaba sus hombros, una contextura pequeña, un rostro delicado y unos hermosos ojos celestes. Rin siempre utilizaba un gran y hermoso moño blanco que llevaba orgullosa sobre su cabellera. Len la había estado observando durante tanto tiempo que incluso sabía que el moño blanco que siempre utilizaba se lo había regalado su abuela cuando era pequeña. Como Rin no era muy alta siempre se sentaba en la primer fila del aula así podía observar la clase sin que ninguna cabeza delante de ella la molestara. Len se sentaba en la segunda fila justo detrás de ella para poder observarla lo más cerca posible y poder sentir el aroma perfumado que provenía de ella. A pesar de que Len quería estar cerca de Rin todo el tiempo intentaba ser lo más discreto posible para que nadie descubriera lo obsesionado y enamorado que estaba de ella.

Kaito era el mejor amigo de Len y la única persona que sabía acerca de la "pequeña" obsesión que su amigo ocultaba al mundo. A pesar de no haber estado de acuerdo con todas las actividades de acosador que Len había llevado a cabo, Kaito estaba seguro que lo mejor que su amigo podía hacer era confesarle a Rin los sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos desde hace meses. Kaito pensaba que una vez que Len confesara sus sentimientos podría superar su etapa de acosador y volver a ser el mismo joven despreocupado que conocía desde que eran pequeños.

Len sabía que su mejor amigo Kaito deseaba solamente lo mejor para él por lo que había decidido seguir sus consejos. El último día de clases estaba decidido a confesarle a Rin todo el amor que sentía por ella. Sabía que una vez que se confesara no había vuelta atrás por lo que pensaba que era perfecto declarar su sentimiento el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones. Si la respuesta de Rin era mala no tendría que verla por todas las vacaciones pero si era buena tendrían todas las vacaciones para conocerse. A pesar de que siempre había querido averiguar la dirección de la casa de Rin solo sabía que vivían en la misma ciudad por lo que con suerte podrían tener citas a menudo si ella aceptaba salir con él.

Len había contemplado todas las posibles situaciones que su confesión podría desencadenar y tenía mentalmente preparado todo lo que le iba a decirle a aquella joven y hermosa mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. Lo que no había contemplado era cuan nervioso se pondría una vez que la tuviese frente a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Cuando Rin entró al aula, la mente de Len quedo en blanco. Había olvidado todo lo que quería decirle y solo podía pensar en lo inteligente que habría sido anotarlo en su mano o en una hoja. A pesar de que hubiese quedado como un idiota leyendo sus sentimientos de una hoja era mejor que quedarse callado mientras la situación se pondría cada vez más incómoda para ambos. La mente de Len volvió a funcionar correctamente cuando el profesor Kamui entró detrás de Rin.

El profesor Kamui, o mejor conocido como profesor Ka, era el titular de cátedra de anatomía y el profesor preferido de casi todos los estudiantes de medicina. Ka poseía un encanto especial que complementaba su gran intelecto y atractivo físico. Todas las estudiantes caían enamoradas de él al instante de conocerlo y Rin era una de ellas. Len sabía que el amor platónico de Rin era el profesor Ka debido a que una vez la escucho confesandoselo a su mejor amiga. Len había escuchado rumores de que el profesor Ka mantenía relaciones íntimas con sus mejores estudiantes y como Rin era una de ella, eso lo preocupaba cada vez más.

Al ser la último día antes de las vacaciones el profesor decidió que la clase solo duraría dos horas. Todos estaban muy emocionados pero para Len cada minuto de esas dos horas fueron una tortura. Quería confesarle a Rin todo lo que había sentido por ella estos últimos meses pero estaba aterrado de que la respuesta de ella quebrantara su corazón y espíritu en mil pedazos.

La interminable clase llegó a su fin y cuando Len escucho al profesor despedirse sabía que su momento de confesarse había llegado. Sus manos no paraban de sudar y no lograba apartar la vista de su adorada Rin. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus útiles y dirigirse hacia la puerta para despedir al profesor y por fin comenzar sus tan esperadas vacaciones. Rin era la excepción ya que seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Antes de que Len pudiese siquiera pensar en que lo que iba a decirle a Rin ambos se encontraban solos en el aula ya que todos los demás estudiantes habían salido a festejar o a sacarse fotos con el profesor Ka. Len sabía que era el momento ideal para levantarse de su pupitre, acercarse a Rin y decirle por fin lo mucho que la amaba; pero su cuerpo estaba congelado y por mucho que lo deseara no podía mover siquiera su mano. Su miedo de que Rin lo rechazara era tan grande que inconscientemente comenzaron a caer lágrimas sobre su rostro. Comenzó a marearse e intentó levantarse para alejarse de ella y olvidar todo acerca de la confesión. Los bancos a su alrededor se cayeron cuando se levantó bruscamente para dirigirse a la salida. El ruido que había provocado Len llamó la atención de Rin logrando que se diera vuelta para ver qué había ocurrido. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Rin notó las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Len, lo que hizo que olvidara el escándalo que había causado con los bancos.

¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Rin mientras le ofrecía a Len un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Len estaba tan avergonzado. Era la primera vez que Rin lo miraba a los ojos y le dirigía unas palabras y él solo podía llorar. Estaba tan asustado que no podía siquiera darle un respuesta concreta a la pobre y confundida Rin que seguía sosteniendo un pañuelo frente a él. A pesar de que parecía el momento más inoportuno para una confesión, Len no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería decirle a Rin que la amaba.

Estas pálido. ¿No quieres que llame al profesor Ka para que te lleve a la enfermería? - exclamó Rin mientras se levantaba esperando que Len dijera siquiera una palabra.

Len comenzó a ponerse furioso cuando escucho a Rin hablar del profesor Ka. Por fin las palabras lograron salir de sus labios pero no eran exactamente las que él quería decir.

¿Acaso solo eres amable para poder ir a hablar con tu querido profesor? - dijo Len mientras el brillo de sus ojos se perdía poco a poco y la expresión de su cara se volvía cada vez más oscura.

Sorprendida y asustada por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su compañero, Rin intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta para huir de aquella incómoda situación pero solo logro hacer enfadar más a Len.

¿A donde crees que vas? - dijo Len mientras tomaba con toda su fuerza la mano de Rin.

Inconscientemente Len acerco a Rin hacia él para poder decirle lo que había guardado dentro suyo desde el día que la conoció, pero en ese preciso momento el poco de lógica que permanecía dentro de él se esfumó.

¡Te amo y he querido hacerte mia desde el primer momento que te vi! - susurro Len con una voz grave y aterradora.

Rin intentó huir de la extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelta pero cada segundo que pasaba Len apretaba su mano cada vez más fuerte. Cuando Rin pensó que la única forma de escapar sería gritando por ayuda, Len la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

Len no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y Rin solo pensaba que iba a ser violada si no lograba escapar de la situación. Fuera de sí mismo Len solo intentaba besarla cada vez más fuerte a Rin mientras la sostenía con fuerza e intentaba quitarle la ropa. Los gritos ahogados de Rin no lograron escucharse y el terror de la situación logró que Rin perdiera la conciencia en los brazos de Len.

Cuando Len noto que Rin había dejado de moverse, asustado, la dejó caer al suelo. Odiaba todo lo que inconscientemente le había hecho a la mujer que amaba así que solo se arrodillo para abrazarla y despedirse de ella mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Len comprendió que se metería en graves problemas si alguien se enteraba lo que le había hecho a Rin, por lo que decidió montar una escena. Levantó los asientos rápidamente y acomodo a Rin cuidadosamente sobre su pupitre. Len creía que con suerte Rin se despertaría tan confundida que no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido o creería que todo fue un sueño. Cuando se aseguro que nadie pudiese verlo salir del aula volvió a acercarse a Rin que permanecía inconsciente de la forma que Len la había acomodado sobre su pupitre.

Lo siento… - susurro Len mientras la besaba en la mejilla de una forma dulce y cuidadosa.

Len no volteo a ver a Rin y se marchó del aula determinado a comenzar sus vacaciones aún sabiendo que el daño que le había provocado a Rin permanecería en su conciencia por mucho tiempo y que después de las vacaciones tendría que ver su rostro nuevamente.


End file.
